


A Night to Remember

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adultery, Alcohol, Drunkenness, Elezen, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The count of House Fortemps, after another disagreement with his wife, is out and about in the city (mayhap a little under the influence). In his drunken state, his mind wanders to a time in his life when things were much simpler and less stressful. One particular person sticks out in his mind; one he intends to pay a visit to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

How did it come to this? What force led Count Edmont into the arms of his old flame? Surely not the Fury Herself, as he was a married man, but there he was, staring at her delicate frame and naked, pale flesh. 

To say she was beautiful was quite the understatement. Edmont knew the maiden since his childhood, and it was no secret he had strong feelings for her. Sadly, she was a sickly little thing- pale as fresh snow and quite small in stature. She seemed to fall ill quite frequently and was often confined to her home. From the moment he laid eyes on her, Edmont wanted to protect her- to see that she was always safe and happy. 

Alas, being the heir of House Fortemps came with responsibility. The man was betrothed to another. Sadly, he and the Countess did not quite click, but it was his duty to serve his house, so marry her he did. That being said, it was no surprise that things were about to end up the way they did. A nagging voice rang in his ears that what he was about to do was wrong, but in that moment, nothing felt more right. 

Everything happened so quickly, it seemed as though the two simply blinked and suddenly they were in her bedchambers. Few words were said before it reached that point. A heated collision of their mouths pressed upon each other was all it took to drive them over the edge. Yes, this is what he always wanted, and the lack of resistance from the woman and the return of his embrace said more than words ever could.

The man laid her carefully onto her bed, watching as her long, silver locks flowed beautifully around the curves of her shoulders and breasts. Fury take him, She certainly took Her time creating this woman. 

“Though I do not object, I must remind you that you are intoxicated… this could be a mistake…” She chimed quietly.

He simply shook his head. “It will be alright.” Edmont leaned towards her, closing the gap between their lips once more. Tasting her mouth, feeling the air leave her lungs, hearing the soft hum of her voice… that much alone made his heart beat out of his chest. All of the senses came together in such flawless harmony, but he needed more.

A hand trailed down her body slowly… carefully… as if she were made of porcelain. Fingers found their way between closed legs which soon parted just enough for entrance. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gazing up at his face now that their kiss had parted. His fingers began to glide effortlessly around the increasingly dampening folds, only stopping momentarily to swirl around the bud of her clitoris. With every touch of her most sensitive spots, she’d grip tighter to his shoulders as if she were clinging for dear life; the sounds of her pleasure was like music to his ears.

Though his own need was aching for similar attention, it would have to wait for now. Surely this was her first time, so he needed to prepare her thoroughly. A finger slipped down deeper, finding its way into her entrance. She was already so wet inside, but he couldn’t afford to be hasty. The digit rubbed at her inner walls until he felt she’d be comfortable enough for a second finger which now moved in and out of her in a scissoring motion. All the while, she continued to hold on to him, now burying her face within the crook of his neck. Once he felt her hips begin to move with his rhythm, he knew she was ready for more.

Edmont re-positioned himself between her legs, draping her legs over his thighs. Her hands now grasped at the sheets of the bed as she stared up at the man in anticipation. Ever so carefully, he began to push into her entrance. Small hands grasped tighter and tighter; almost until her knuckles went white. The woman put on a brave face, but the new experience must have hurt her a bit. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, prompting her to wrap her arms around his back. 

The process began slowly, but once she seemed comfortable enough he picked up the pace. His hips rocked at a steady rhythm, sending an almost electric pulse through his body with each thrust. The maiden eventually drew her legs up, wrapping them around his lower body. Though she remained lost for words, it was clear she was feeling just as good from her tight grip to the sounds of ecstasy pouring from her mouth.

It wasn’t even the act of love-making that made the Count feel such pure bliss. No, it was at long last having the opportunity to connect with his childhood sweetheart that made his heart soar. Though the image of his wife burned somewhere far in the back of his mind, he did not care. He held the woman’s hand, intertwining their fingers. They were close… so very close. Thrusts picked up in pace, breath was lost, and so were voices. Edmont wanted nothing more than to make this moment last forever, silently praying that she felt the same.

“I’m almost-” He uttered between ragged breaths. A hum and nod was the only response along with the tightening of her grip on him. She did not wish for him to part, and so he didn’t. With a final thrust, he came deep inside her.

Completely drained of energy, he flopped over on his back, both parties laying side-by-side trying to catch their breath. It was the most passionate moment of love-making he had ever experienced. As he lay there collecting himself, a tinge of guilt started to prick him. If his wife ever found out, she’d never forgive him. How could he tell her? Should he even tell her? Mayhap it would be best to wait until his head was completely clear.

Unfortunately, he could not stay. It was only a matter of time before the Countess sent all of Ishgard out on a search party for him. Once the duo was rested and he gathered himself together, he was on his way. The maiden saw him out, giving him one more peck on the cheek.

“I know things are difficult in your home, dear Edmont… but please remember you always have a place here for asylum.” She gave the man her warmest smile. “A warm hearth and warmer welcome will await you.”


End file.
